


Interlude - Wout

by Jae_universe



Series: Primož et Tom [2]
Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: 2020 Tour de France, Introspection, M/M, Tour de France, Wout is in love with Mathieu but refuses that
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Juste avant le départ du dernier jour de course, Wout part à la recherche de Primož et Tom et -Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver, quelques instants plus tard, en plein débat existentiel.
Relationships: Tom Dumoulin/Primož Roglič, Wout van Aert/Mathieu van der Poel
Series: Primož et Tom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Interlude - Wout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magliarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magliarosa/gifts), [CelestineAzure87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineAzure87/gifts).



> Voici donc le premier _Interlude_ de la série ! Centré sur Wout et Mathieu qui s'il n'est pas physiquement présent, est bel et bien là dans l'esprit de Wout.
> 
> Un peu de langage fleuri, désolé !

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'ils font, soupira Grischa en regardant sa montre.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que les coureurs de la Jumbo-Visma et leur DS attendaient leurs deux leaders, pieds à terre sur un coin d'asphalte à quelques hectomètres de l'allée où étaient garés les bus d'équipes. Ils avaient laissé Primož et Tom finir de se préparer au calme, après une nuit supposément agitée suite aux événements d'hier, sauf que l'heure du départ approchait dangereusement et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des deux coureurs.

-Une branlette avant d'aller au boulot, proposa George avec un sourire désinvolte.

-Putain George, répondit Sepp en jetant un regard à son équipier, s'ils t'entendaient.

-Ouais, trop pudiques pour être honnêtes, rit George.

-Va les chercher au lieu de dire des âneries, ordonna Grischa désespéré autant par George que par le retard des deux autres.

-Non j'y vais, intervint Wout en enfourchant son vélo, ils n'ont pas besoin des remarques salaces de George juste avant le départ !

Wout s'éloigna du groupe en direction du bus, entendit derrière lui une autre plaisanterie douteuse de George et sourit en se disant que le néo-zélandais était, _définitivement_ , irrattrapable.

-Primož, Tom, appela Wout arrivé devant le bus. Vous êtes là-dedans ?

Leurs vélos attendaient sagement, installés en rang d'oignons sur le rack, prêts à partir. _Ils sont donc toujours là_ , pensa Wout en appuyant sa monture sur la carrosserie jaune et noire du bus de la Jumbo-Visma. Wout monta les marches de l'escalier, jambes ouvertes à cause de ses cales, une main placée sur la rambarde pour éviter tout déséquilibre. Arrivé à l'intérieur il plissa un instant les yeux pour s'habituer au changement d'éclairage, se tourna vers l'intérieur du bus et-

 _Oh putain_ , fut la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Wout en voyant Primož et Tom, enlacés, les lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres. _Putain de merde_ , la seconde pensée de Wout tandis qu'il détaillait malgré lui la scène devant ses yeux, comment Primož se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et Tom penché pour faciliter le contact, comment sur les hanches de Tom les mains de Primož étaient posées et celles de Tom par dessus, comment leur baiser semblait tendre et, _putain_ , oui, amoureux.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Wout voulut partir avant d'être vu, il espérait pouvoir quitter le bus avant que Primož et Tom aient fini leur baiser et faire plus tard comme s'il n'avait rien vu - comme s'il n'avait pas surpris ce moment d'intimité qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Mais Primož et Tom furent plus rapides que lui et Wout se figea une seconde, paniqué d'avoir été vu, rassembla ses forces pour paraître naturel et dédramatiser la situation.

-Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien, dit Wout aussi calmement qu'il en fut capable.

Primož et Tom se séparèrent sans urgence, les joues roses et les yeux grands ouverts.

-On arrive, répondit Tom, j'avais encore oublié mon dossard...

-Ok, acquiesça Wout, je vais attendre dehors.

Wout sourit puis prit la porte de sortie qu'il venait de s'ouvrir, descendit les marches le cœur battant et le visage maintenant rouge d'embarras, ses cales claquèrent lourdement sur le métal puis s'écrasèrent sur le goudron vieilli du parking. _Merde._

C'était la première fois que Wout surprenait deux de ses équipiers à s'embrasser, à s'embrasser vraiment et pas comme au cours de l'un de ces jeux stupides pour adolescents ivres - et cela le déstabilisait. _Bien sûr_ , Primož et Tom étaient proches depuis le premier jour, _bien sûr_ , ils dormaient toujours ensemble et _bien sûr_ , que les gars et Wout lui-même les charriaient à ce sujet, mais les voir réellement proches de cette façon, c'était troublant et Wout était choqué.

Wout inspira l'air frais, se recoiffa d'une main nerveuse alors que son esprit dérivait vers des chemins qu'il ne souhaitait pas fouler. Il se demanda ce que ce baiser signifiait, est-ce que Primož et Tom étaient vraiment plus qu'amis, est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus amants cette nuit ou précédemment, est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi amoureux que Wout avait cru le percevoir dans leur baiser, ou peut-être que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un signe d'affection entre copains, _ou non, non_ c'était _définitivement_ plus qu'un bisou entre copains.

Un éclair bleu glacé traversa l'esprit de Wout, ce regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il aimerait oublier. Des pommettes trop larges, un nez long, des lèvres fines, des cheveux blonds comme les blés et un corps grand et musclé, Mathieu se dessinait dans l'esprit de Wout avec une précision déconcertante, Wout pouvait presque voir les détails de sa musculature et les grains de beauté entre ses lèvres et son menton. 

_Pourquoi je pense à lui_ , soupira Wout aussi bien mentalement qu'oralement. Mathieu était doué pour ça, se glisser à l'improviste dans sa tête et y semer la pagaille, Wout voyait le petit sourire narquois et le visage ravi de Mathieu de mettre un tel bordel dans son esprit. Wout détestait le pouvoir que Mathieu avait sur lui, comment même sans être là son rival parvenait à le perturber, pour ne pas dire à avoir l'ascendant. Afin de chasser Mathieu de son esprit Wout se reconcentra sur Primož et Tom, ce ne fut pas son idée la plus brillante car tout ce qu'il vit fut Primož et Tom en train de s'embrasser et son imagination dérailla vers une hypothétique suite, la langue de Tom dans la bouche de Primož et les mains qui glissaient sous les combinaisons tendues et l'éclair bleu jaillit à nouveau dans l'esprit de Wout.

 _Ça devait arriver_ , Wout reprit le contrôle. Primož et Tom étaient trop proches pour que cela n'arrive pas, la question n'avait jamais était est-ce qu'il se passerait quelque chose, mais quand allait-il se passer quelque chose, inconsciemment Wout le savait et il n'était sans doute pas le seul dans l'équipe. Il avait vu comment Grischa les regardait hier, quand Tom avait demandé - en se voulant discret et cela avait presque marché - à changer leur chambre contre une autre avec lit double. _Merde, personne ne doit savoir que ça s'est passé_ , soupira encore Wout, Grischa ferait une attaque et Merijn saccagerait les quatre étages de leurs bureaux de Zoetermeer s'ils le découvraient. Cette relation interdite l'était surtout dans leur univers, le monde du vélo ne connaissait le mot homosexualité que par ses synonymes vulgaires balancés entre coureurs échauffés par l'enchainement des journées de cinq ou six heures passées dans le nid de guêpes du peloton.

Mathieu. Les lèvres entrouvertes de Mathieu qui se pressaient contre les siennes, la langue chaude et tourbillonnante de Mathieu dans sa bouche, les mains abîmées par le froid et la terre de Mathieu partout sur son corps. Wout rougit, _sors de ma tête van der Poel_ , une nouvelle fois il pensait à lui de cette façon inappropriée. Wout s'affirmait hétérosexuel, et il l'était sauf quand il s'agissait de Mathieu van de Poel, Mathieu avait dans ce regard glacé quelque chose qui électrisait Wout et le consumait comme une bougie.

Wout désirait profondément Mathieu mais ça, il refusait de le reconnaitre. Il refusait cette attirance, ce désir, toute cette luxure que Mathieu lui inspirait depuis toujours, essayait de ne pas interpréter les regards dérobés au départ d'un cross, tentations d'intimidation régulières entre les éternels rivaux qu'ils étaient, et de ne pas paraitre troublé quand Mathieu lui serrait la main sur les podiums. Parfois une image de Mathieu en plein effort sur le vélo survenait lorsque Wout se trouvait au lit avec son épouse, le néerlandais traçant musculairement sa route alors que Wout venait dans un grognement poussif, _putain_ , et le vélo de Mathieu avait filé aussi vite que l'orgasme de Wout.

 _Calme-toi_. Wout ferma les yeux, respira à pleins poumons. _Tu as juste été excité parce que tu as vu dans le bus. Parce que Rogla et Tom sont objectivement beaux, et amoureux, et si Mathieu est tellement perfide qu'il te fait avoir ce genre de pensées tu n'es certainement pas amoureux de lui._

Quelque chose fit tilt dans l'esprit de Wout. _Tu, amoureux, Mathieu_. Trois mots qui ne devraient pas aller ensemble et qui soudainement, se retrouvaient réunis dans la même phrase. _Non, non, non. Putain Wout qu'est-ce que tu racontes, jamais, oublies ça, tu es juste en manque de sommeil à cause de cette putain d'insomnie, putain de défaite, putain de Pogačar. Putain de Mathieu van der Poel. Tu as une femme magnifique que tu aimes et un fils tout aussi magnifique. Il n'y a pas de place pour lui là-dedans. Tu n'es pas-_

_Tu es amoureux de ce putain de Mathieu van der Poel._

Wout contracta si fort sa mâchoire et sa poitrine que la douleur irradia jusqu'à ses pieds, menaçant un instant l'équilibre instable qu'il avait sur ses cales. Cette pensée était la plus _absurde_ , la plus _stupide_ , la plus _irrationnelle_ que Wout n'avait jamais eu dans toute sa longue et tortueuse vie de cycliste et d'homme et pourtant, et pourtant elle apparaissait soudainement comme la plus _évidente_.

_Mon dieu. Je ne peux pas être-_

Les claquements des cales de Primož et Tom sur les marches en métal sortirent Wout de sa rêverie. En une fraction de seconde Wout enfouit au plus profond de lui Mathieu et le reste, oublia les tergiversations obscures de son esprit et sourit, sourit de toutes ses dents pour mettre à l'aise Primož et Tom tandis qu'il enfourchait son vélo, réfléchissant un quart de seconde à ce qu'il pourrait dire qui pourrait faire oublier la gêne de ses coéquipiers.

-Si je gagne l'étape je veux mon bisou, lança Wout avant de faire un clin d'œil.

-De Tom ou moi, demanda Primož en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hum, de vous deux. Un chacun ça ira !

Wout écrasa les pédales jusqu'au bout de l'allée, l'éclair bleu traversa une dernière fois son esprit tandis qu'il tournait vers le lieu de départ de cette dernière étape - cet éclair bleu dont il était amoureux même s'il refusait de le reconnaitre.

Il ne s'était écoulé que deux minutes entre la remarque salace de George et maintenant, mais pour Wout cela avait été les deux plus longues minutes de sa vie.


End file.
